Nozomi
by UchihaSetsuka
Summary: Beneath a full moon, she prays for love. And on one of his loneliest nights, so does he. Sasuhina
1. Mrs Uchiha

**Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

_Drip_

Hinata did not have time to look at the blood before her opponent swiftly advanced once more, positioning his katana at an angle that was meant to hit her vitals if she allowed him an opening. This made it clear that he wasn't interested in games. In response, Hinata spun and ducked to evade the sword while withdrawing a kunai to parry the blow that came from above. Her opponent spun to his right to build momentum for a strike to her side, an attack which sent pieces of grass and dirt flying in an attempt to keep her stance when she blocked with her arm guard.

'_That__'__s gonna bruise.__'_

Suddenly, the katana was gone and her opponent ducked low to deliver a sweeping kick to her legs. Hinata quickly backflipped and channeled chakra into her hands to produce a larger spring so that she could land a further distance away. She hoped that this would give her a few seconds to catch her breath and reassess the situation. But he was relentless as always and came at her full charge. She attempted to side step but his hand was already there, catching her wrist and pulling it behind her back. Hinata immediately recognized the position he was pulling her into and she knew that the second the position settled, she would be defeated.

'_No! Not yet!__'_

The ex-heiress flattened her palm of her captured arm against her opponent and sent a burst of hot white chakra out of her hand. The maneuver was successful in its intentional goal but was sloppy enough that it only blew the man back a few yards and gave him enough time in the air to flip and land gracefully on his feet. He wasted no time in running at her again. Hinata heavily debated whether to continue with this or go running off in the opposite direction. She shook her head and readied herself for the onslaught of attacks that were to come. Placing her feet wide apart and slightly bent at the knees, Hinata reached into her pack and pulled out the last four kunai in her stock. She threw one at her advancing opponent which he easily dodged. She then threw the second and third in quick succession, which gave a quiet whistle as it soared through the air towards its target, both within close proximity of the other. The man's face remained stoic as ever, as he leap forward and twisted his body so that the kunais embedded themselves on the tree behind him with two dull thunks.

Running out of time, Hinata drew up her forearm and blocked the punch aimed at her shoulder. She pushed back against his force and in a quick decision, she jerked up her knee to meet his abdomen. He responded with inhuman speed and also lifted his knee to parry her own. In that moment, she placed her light weight on his knee (an ill advised tactic, seeing how he could withdrawal at any time leaving her without support) and swung her other leg to hit his side. She let out a gasp of surprise when he caught her leg with his arm and held it there. She had expected him to hit it aside which would give her enough force and momentum to flip around and continue on the offensive. She felt confused and disoriented for a split second. But that was all he needed. He roughly snatched her wrists with his free hand and pinned them above her head against a tree which he his other arm remained wrapped around her leg. In addition, his pelvic area was positioned right against her own. Hinata's faced flushed scarlet. Not only had she been defeated, she had let him hold her captive in such a compromising position.

'_This is so embarrassing. Humiliating.__' _

Hinata peeked up at the man and her eyes widened. His black orbs were drowning her with their depth and her breath hitched upon seeing the absolute lust. Her thoughts were a jumble from '_Where is this coming from?_' to '_Losing__'__s not so bad__…_'

As quickly as it came, the smoldering gaze disappeared and was replaced by his usual impassive expression. He stared at her and took in the emotions that seemed to flick across her face. Surprise, frustration, annoyance, embarrassment,…

Awe, admiration, and pride.

"Quit."

Her eyes widened for a millisecond before they narrowed into a glare.

"No."

"Are you going back on your word?" He arched one eyebrow, challenging her.

"I only said I would consider it." She bit back.

"You-"

"OY! SASUKEEE- TEME! Baa-chan wants-" The spiky haired blonde immediately stopped in his tracks and froze upon discovering his team mate in what seemed to be a very, very private moment. His jaw animately dropped to the ground to see Hinata's clothing in tatters with scratches and bruises on her exposed skin in addition to her very -cough- intimate pose with Sasuke.

Hinata stared wide eyed at Naruto and when she finally comprehended that he _was_ in fact standing in front of her, she felt her face heat up to degrees she thought unimaginable.

"S-s-s-s-sasuke…"

The man in question gave a exasperated sigh. Hinata had lost her stutter years before she met him but it only ever came back in the most embarrassing of situations.

Naruto then collected himself, giving a sheepish laugh, "Man, you know, Sakura and I usually go pretty hard but we try to keep it indoors and usually keep public displays of affection at a minimum in respect for those out and about, so as future Hokage I-" A shuriken was thrown at the blonde which he ducked, "would like you to-" Another shuriken was thrown in his direction "to abide by the village rules and keep-" Two more flew at the blonde with full force before he could finish his parody of a reprimanding speech. "ALRIGHT! I get it! TEME, Baa- chan wants you at the tower in 15." With that, Naruto leapt up into the trees and disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. "That idiot." Hinata gave a small giggle. "He was only doing his job." Sasuke's lips quirked into his trademark smirk, "Oh, so you're defending him now?" Hinata blushed. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Well, maybe you should see from my perspective a little." His lips were hovering just above her own and Hinata's heart rate quickened. She could feel heat moving up and through her, as Sasuke ghosted his lips over hers. Her body instinctively reacted to his, itching for him to come closer, to touch her.

But just like that, he was gone. Her body slumped at the sudden lack of support on her leg and her arms fell from where they were originally pinned. Hinata leaned against the tree and took deep, heavy breaths to calm herself. Her eyes narrowed at the sky and silently cursed that terrible Uchiha. She could just imagine him, flitting through the trees, donning his arrogant smirk because he left her so flustered. The ex-heiress plopped ungracefully into a cross-legged position on the ground to meditate and heal her wounds. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, which had come loose during her spar with the man she currently detested. Her lavender tank top was partially damp with sweat and her workout leggings were sticking to her legs in the most uncomfortable way because of the day's heat. Hinata quickly healed the bruises on her arms and legs before tending to the relatively small gash on her arm that dripped little bits of blood. She winced as her healing chakra seeped into the cut. Sasuke never did things half way when he wanted to prove a point. After the wound was sealed, all that was left was a faded pink scar which would probably fade within three days. Hinata checked herself over once more, satisfied when she found that her condition was the same as when she had first started the spar. She reached back to her loose pony tail and undid the knot that held it together, letting her long indigo hair flutter around her shoulders. She quickly braided it to the side and left it to sit on her shoulder after she was done, though a strand of hair had stuck onto her fingers and was suddenly caught onto the thin silver band around her left ring finger. She felt the hair being plucked out of her head as she tugged in an attempt to dislodge it. The dark strand floated gently down into the grass, a stark contrast to the rich, green grass, except Hinata was too busy examining the ring to notice. She had stared for hours at the ring, sometimes late into the night while she laid next to the sleeping man she would be spending the rest of her natural life with. The thin silver band was simple but elegant. Most would fawn over the way the ring would catch the light and gleam under the sun. Others would gaze in wonderment at such an old family heirloom from such a notorious clan. Some stared in disdain because they believed it to be cursed. Hinata could not care less about any of it. The band could've been old and rusty for all she cared. The only thing that caught her eye was the small Uchiha fan engraved into the ring. The white part of the fan was colored by white diamond that was carefully embedded into the design as well as the ruby used to color the red part. Sasuke often told her the white diamond reminded him of her eyes. Of course he had said this in a short, curt breath and if she hadn't been listening to him she would've missed it, like most of the compliments he gave her. They were swift and were rare but that's what made them all the more special.

A few days later, Hinata told him that the ruby reminded her of his Sharingan. His lips quirked into a half smile. "I mean yeah, I did that on purpose."

When she finally discovered the full analogy behind the design and color of the emblem, she had fallen even more with the man (if that was even possible) and the ring itself. Even now, as she sat underneath the shade of a tree, Hinata continued to stare at the ring, an inanimate reminder of who she belonged to, and who belonged to her. For better and for worse. Through sickness and health. Forever and always. She laid on her back with her right arm tucked under head and extended her left hand upwards towards the tree leaves that dangled above her. Even under the shade of the trees, the light managed to sneak through and catch her ring. Hinata smiled contently at it. It was absolutely breathtaking.

She frowned, letting her hand drop to her side. The man who'd given her this ring,…

Had just pummeled the shit out of her. Had worked her up only to leave her. And left her alone to lick her wounds.

Boo.

She sighed. Well, it's her fault she fell for her tutor. Anyway, it would've been an insult if he lessened up on her just cause he didn't want to hurt her. It would also impede on her performance and physical capabilities on the field and on missions.

Hinata closed her eyes and slowly inhaled, then exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she rocked herself up onto her feet and began to collect all the kunais and shuriken lying about. Once she had everything in the training bag, she hoisted it over her shoulder and began her walk back to the Uchiha compound. She glanced back at the training ground, replaying the events of today in her thoughts.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Uchiha Sasuke had a strange way of keeping her on her toes.

Hinata was feeling refreshed. After her return home, she took a long cold shower to counter the heat and had changed into a pair of freshly washed clothing. She had long since traded her comfortable zip up jacket for cuter and lighter clothing upon dating Sasuke. It took many, many nudges from Ino to get her out of it but when she did, the clothing stuck. She found herself enjoying the outfits and surprising Sasuke, though it definitely made her laugh when she would go out in public. People, men particularly, would stare and this was _definitely not_ okay for Sasuke. He all but threw her old jacket at her when they were once training in a field and it had gotten hot. She'd taken off her jacket, a rarity in the first steps of their courtship, and he had stared. Her body was not like any other kunoichi he knew. Sakura was thin, lean, and all muscle, a body type that Sasuke once found attractive in his teens. On the other hand, Ino was a little bustier than the pink haired kunoichi but had the same build, thin and strong. But Hinata was a whole different story. Her entire body was full of all the right curves, in all the right places. Her waist was tiny which accentuated her hips and her legs were extremely long for someone who was only five foot three. And her bust…

She would often catch her husband staring which caused a small, barely there blush to appear across is cheeks and in turn caused her to blush as well.

Today, Hinata decided on a light lavender colored sweater that was slightly oversized but soft to the touch. She paired this with her standard black ANBU leggings and tugged on some boots. Not forgetting to wrap her weapons pouch around her thigh, Hinata bolted out the door and began her steady trek to the market. She had left her hair to air dry but now that it was no longer damp, she pulled it back into a loose braid down her back.

Hinata didn't usually go to the market at this time since it was rather late. The freshest vegetables always appeared in the morning along with their tired cart owners. Most of the vendors already knew her from her daily appearances and tried giving her discounted prices, which she was grateful for but put the difference in the tip jars.

She walked along the side street of the market looking at some carts and stopping at others. She caught sight of the Hokage monument and tower in the distance and wondered what kind of business Sasuke was attending to. It was all confidential, she knew but she liked to entertain herself by thinking about what it could be. He was the captain of their ANBU unit and was often given assignments that did not concern or need her particular skill set. She missed him when he was away and she knew that he missed her as well. She knew how restless he would get or how anxious he would become if she didn't get home the day she was due. He had hidden his thoughts from her for a while, knowing that the village came before their marriage and would always but it didn't stop him from worrying in his own quiet way or growing furious whenever he found a wound on her body. He was the ANBU captain and the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan, so one could say he knew a little about bonds and what they could do to people. It sometimes pained her to see him smother any and all affection for her on missions. He would treat her like every one else and regard her with his stone mask but she knew it made it easier for him to concentrate and to control his emotions, so she dealt with it.

Hinata thought back to one week ago, when he finally let his facade slip. She had just come home from a grueling mission with Shikamaru and was attempting to sneak through the house to wash up. Of course, it was futile because he was right there in a second and glancing at her with his dark irises. His eyes took in every bruise, every cut and the amount of blood splattered over her uniform. He roughly pulled on her arm and she let out a pained yelp when her bruised muscle stretched. He blatantly ignored her and continued to lead her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they entered, he tugged her into the bathroom and pushed her in to the tub. Sasuke wasted no time turning on the shower head and removing it from its holster, only to have the water sprayed right into her face and dampen her blood soaked clothing.

"S-sasuke!"

He then tossed the shower head to the side and ordered her to strip which she complied. Now would not be the time to get defensive. He quickly cleaned her wounds when she was stripped down to her tank top and underwear and performed the basics of first aid to stop the bleeding. Once his wife was all clean and bandaged, he walked out only to come back with a towel and a change of clothes.

"Change." He ordered.

Her husband was not a man of many words but his actions spoke enough for him. Something was brewing in his mind and he was going to enforce it by any means possible. Hinata changed into the tank top and shorts and stood in the mirror, staring at herself. She was in relatively bad condition, though better than when she first entered the house. There were multiple cuts on her face that she immediately reached up to heal and after a few seconds, they healed completely not leaving a trace. Hinata stared down at the rest of her body. It would take a few days to fully recover, even with chakra healing her. She sighed and steeled herself to face her husband. She peeked out of the bathroom gingerly and sighed in relief when she saw his back rising in slumbering breaths. She silently tiptoed over to the bed and lifted one leg onto the mattress, her breath hitching when her husband stirred. He didn't move after a while and Hinata let out a breath of relief. She climbed onto the very edge of her side of the bed and laid down carefully as to avoid jostling her husbands side of the bed. She did not dare to cover herself with their shared blanket as that would wake him instantly. She reached up to the nightstand with her left hand and felt around the hard surface until she came in contact with a small ring, which she placed on her ring finger. They never wore their wedding bands on missions because it risked discovery and allowed for identities to be compromised. So when Hinata slipped her ring onto her finger, she let out a contented sigh and immediately stiffened. Not before her husband twisted on top of her from his side of the bed and stared down at her wide pearly moon eyes. He had grabbed her wrists and had her pinned down, her body reeling as it processed the sensation of his touch and his body against hers. Sasuke preferred to sleep shirtless so she was graced with the sight of his lean muscled chest and toned arms over hers and the way his pale skin glowed under the moonlight that seeped through the curtains of their window. It wasn't until she looked at his face did she realize the severity of the situation.

His lips were set in a straight line and his eyes bore down on her as if his next request, no, demand was indisputable.

"Quit ANBU."

Hinata's eyes widened. It took her a full minute to discern whether she'd heard him correctly or not. Her voice wavered and her lip trembled slightly before she responded. "Is my p-performance on missions unsatisfactory?" Sasuke flinched at her tone, one she reserved for the ANBU captain.

"No."

"A-are you undermining my c-c-capabilities as a ninja?"

"No. It's not you, it's me."

Hinata did a double take and a scoff escaped her lips before she could stop it. Sasuke twerked his eyebrow in question. Hinata just shook her head and wondered why he pulled out that cliche dumping line. As if reading her mind, Sasuke continued, as curt and diplomatic as ever, "I am not underestimating your abilities as a ninja nor am I implying that you are weak in any way. I am asking you to quit ANBU because I am selfish and because I am holding on to my last shred of sanity when it comes to your well being and our future." He said this with a completely straight face as he leaned closer to her, their breaths mixing in between them.

Hinata's body involuntarily shuddered in response. "D-don't you think I feel the same way? When you're off on m-missions, d-don't you think I worry every d-day you're gone? Why don't you quit?" She knew it was an idiotic suggestion even before she said it. He was the strongest ninja in Konoha next to Naruto and a brilliant captain. His leadership entitled a 100% success rate for all missions and in record time that rivaled his now deceased brother. The village needed him and who was she to take him away for herself.

"The village before our marriage. That's our nindo." She reminded him.

He stared at her with his dark onyx eyes. He let out a sigh and released her arms, rolling back onto his side of the bed. He looked over and studied her elfish facial features. She looked otherworldly with her hair splayed across her pillow and her moon eyes staring right back. Her lips were a tasteful rosy pink but were set in a straight line like his own. It looked adorable rather than intimidating. He had initially thought of just firing her from the position if it really came down to it but Uchiha Sasuke was not a child and realized that it would also get him into some big arguments at home. He pursed his lips and tried one last time. 

"Quit."

"No."

"Quit…please."

"No!"

Suddenly an idea struck him. "How about this? Beat me in a spar and I won't bring it up ever again. I'll just have to wallow in my own anxiety forever and ever."

"But if you win?"

"You quit."

"That's cheating!"

"How so?"

"You're the freakin' ANBU captain! There's a reason for that you know." Hinata threw her hands up in frustration.

"So? There are plenty of people stronger than me out there and how are you going to face them if you can't even face me." Sasuke reached over and began to play with a strand of her indigo hair.

"Sasuke, you're up there next to the future Hokage, there's only a hand full of people stronger than you, a few being tsunade, the kazekage, all the other kages, freakin WORLD LEADERS."

"Are you backing down?" He challenged.

"Wha- no!"

"Then spar with me."

"This is unfair."

"So you agree."

"No… but just to be clear if I win, you never speak of it again?"

"…Yes."

"And if you win, I have to quit?"

"Yup."

"…I'd like to change the terms. If I win, you don't bring this up again. If you win, I'll only _consider_ it."

Sasuke blanched but realized that was the closest he was going to get tonight. His wife was stubborn when she wanted to be, a characteristic that he hated but loved as well. "Fine. Tomorrow morning…and I won't go easy." Before she could protest, he pulled her on top of him and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. He reached up and pulled his fingers through her smooth locks and down her back.

Hinata bit back her retort and just simply let it go for the night. She was drained of any energy in her body and did not want to continue with their little argument. She allowed herself to melt into his warmth and hooked her arms around his torso as her head nestled into his chest, like he was her own personal pillow. The couple laid together, listening to the other's breathes. Eventually, Sasuke's breathing slowed and he fell asleep, leaving Hinata one final thought before she herself drifted off into the world of dreams.

_Sasuke sure likes his games._

The sun was setting over the market place when Hinata was done shopping. Since she had her spar this morning she didn't get any of the vegetables she usually did but left the market happy with her purchases. She glanced into her bag, full of ingredients for tonights meal. She closed the bag and continued walking towards her home until a little boy came running around the corner. He didn't seem to see her, so he when he turned the corner, he crashed right into her. Her ANBU skills left her upright with one hand steadying the boy who had begun to fall backwards.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal bright green orbs and a shock of dark hair. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Hinata stiffled a giggle at how clumsy and flustered the boy was. It reminded her of a young Naruto after he got caught pulling a prank. "Ne, it's okay. Are you hurt?"

"Nope! Thanks to you, nee-chan. Ah! The food!"

In her rush to right the boy, the contents of her bag had spilled across the pavement, pasta rods were all over the street and the can of marinara sauce had broken, staining the walkway red. The bread and garlic powder had popped out of their respective containers and now lay strewn on the ground. The boy's eyes began to tear up when he realized what he'd caused.

"Ah no. It's okay don't bother. I'll just go back to the market to get more." He still continued to sniff and tears were about to spill. "How about you make up for it by accompanying me? Then it won't be so lonely." She smiled at him and offered her hand. The boy wiped his tears and smiled back at her. "Okay. I'm Tsubaki Aoi."

"Nice to meet you, Aoi-kun. My name is Uchiha Hinata."

His eyes widened at the name and his smiled became broader. "No way! You're married to Uchiha Sasuke?! I hear he's totally strong!"

"Hai, Aoi-kun. Very much so."

"Are you a ninja, Hinata-chan?"

"Ne I can't tell you."

"You totally are! Haha!" He gave her a big toothy grin. "I knew it!"

"Jaa- jaa, lets just go to the market. It's getting dark."

The two made their way to the market and Aoi stood by while Hinata sheepishly bought another can of marinara and another box of pasta from the same vendor. She decided they could do without the garlic bread. Once Hinata was done she turned to Aoi who'd been staring around the market.

"Now Aoi-kun, where d-"

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Who is that?"

Hinata looked to wear Aoi was pointing. Her eyes traveled up the side of a building to it's roof. A lone figure crouched, barely out of sight and his face was covered in cloth. Hinata caught the glimpse of the headband before the man ducked down out of her sight and her eyes widened.

"Aoi-kun, we have to get out of-"

Before she could finish, the market exploded around them.

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction and I****'****m very honored to share it with you all.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review. Anything will do, just show me love. Or hate. Depending on your reaction to the story haha**

**Critique is always welcome! Also, I wouldn****'****t mind suggestions either about how you want the story to go! I have some ideas in mind but nothing****'****s concrete. I****'****m not sure where I****'****m gonna go with this but I have the next chapter planned out. I want to continue this story for a while so look forward to updates! **

**Much Love xoxo,**

**Uchiha Setsuka**


	2. I'll Fight For You

**Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

_"__Aoi-kun, we have to get out of-"_

_Before she could finish, the market exploded around them._

Darkness was all the she could comprehend. Darkness and something very, very heavy. Her ears were ringing from the explosion and she could feel a warm wetness slowly running down her forehead. She could vaguely hear the screams of panicked civilians and the distinct sound of weapon against weapon.

They were fighting.

_An invasion?_

Hinata gingerly opened her eyes, blinking slowly so they could adjust. She noticed her surroundings were mostly dark and cramped meaning she was under something, which would also explain the enormous weight on top of her. Small pockets of light streamed through and highlighted the textures of some of the light brown wood.

_Wood?_

Her eyes widened in realization. She instantly recalled the seconds proceeding the explosion. Grabbing Aoi and pushing herself to cover him with her body. The large wooden vendor cart that suddenly keeled over right above them. Pushing Aoi away. She was stuck under a massive amount of rubble, flat on her stomach. Something was sticking into her shoulder and what felt like a heavy beam was pressing down on her back. Either her tolerance for pain had improved or her adrenaline was keeping the brunt of it at bay until she could coherently register her current situation.

Something rumbled and something above her creaked. A large crash. Suddenly, an even larger weight was pressing down her and the stake that had pierced her shoulder was driven deeper. Hinata screamed and desperately activated her bloodline limit. She didn't know how much time she had left before this rubble would completely crush her and bury her in it's remains. She needed to find a way out because no way in hell was she going to die underneath a vegetable cart. What would her friends think? What about her family? And Sasuke?

_Sasuke…_

Where was he in this whole ordeal? Was he fighting or did he was he just recently informed. Either way, he was either here or on his way and she could not let him see her like this. Her sweater was torn and bloody and she could feel the dirt against her stomach. The rubble around her smelled of earth and bits of squash. She made a motion to lift her arms but her one arm did not comply due to the wound in her shoulder.

_Damn._

With one arm immobile, Hinata used her one elbow to slowly lift herself. The weight bore down on her even more now that she was resisting and it took all of her strength to keep her from collapsing right back down. Her legs shook with the effort and it reminded her of her fight with Pein. At least this was a little better than _that _experience. Hinata had risen to the point where she was in an odd crouching and planking position. Beads of sweat and drops of blood intermingled, dripping from her forehead into the ground beneath her. Her body heat, in addition to the confined space made the task twice as uncomfortable than what she would have preferred but it's not like she had preferred to be in this position anyways, so she went on with a grunt, shifting backwards little by little so that the beam was now resting it's entire weight on her good shoulder. She needed to do this correctly. If not, she would only succeed in getting the beam off of her while the rest of the structure would topple right back onto her. She needed to emit a powerful burst of chakra from her body but contain it enough that it would not harm any civilians or ninjas passing by. The blast would also take care of the stake in her shoulder but she would quickly have to bandage it to stop the blood flow. Hinata took a deep breath and steadied herself.

_One…Two…THREE!_

Blue chakra engulfed her body and she gave a sharp grunt as she sent out one sharp wave and flipped the beam with all her might. She felt the stake being pushed out from her shoulder and winced at the sudden release. Hinata wasted no time in darting from the wreckage while ripping the sleeve of her sweater and wrapping it around her torso and over her shoulder. She also looked back to notice the large beam landing where it had been before except without her underneath it. A rare, smug smile tugged at her lips but disappeared when she noticed a few of the larger pieces of wood were sailing towards the market buildings despite her attempt to contain it. Hinata immediately sent out chakra strings from her fingers and caught the flying debris in mid air. She twisted her body and swung her disabled arm so that the wood went in the opposite direction towards the fields.

With a heavy breath, Hinata ducked into an alleyway and did her best to ignore the chaos that surrounded her. She could now feel the full extent of the pain and groaned. She had several cuts on her arms and legs and she could feel the entirety of her bruised back. Her only major wound was the one in her shoulder, which she immediately tended to.

_I need to be quick. I can't fight like this._

Ten minutes passed before her shoulder was completely healed, save for a bright pink scar. She could deal with the scrapes and cuts later but for now, her village needed her.

Hinata wondered what had happened to Aoi. Did he run off? Was he safe? She turned her head to look for the boy when a ninja suddenly bombarded her. Her ANBU skills allowed her to flick out a kunai from her pouch and parry the blow in the time it took for the nin to reach her. She immediately pushed his arm outwards and fast enough so that it swung, leaving his chest wide open. She pocketed her kunai and charged her fingers with chakra, hitting the specific tenketsu points that would leave him paralyzed. The nin collapsed and Hinata withdrew handcuffs from her pouch and bound him. She would leave him there for someone to pick up and bring him back to headquarters for interrogation. It was no risk leaving him there.

"Hinata!"

Turning around she spotted Sakura running towards her, her fists pumped with green chakra. Her pink hair was falling out of her usual short ponytail and her headband was slightly askew. Dirt marred her face and her clothes were streaked with blood. She had a panic in her eyes that was different than what Hinata was seeing in the eyes of all the other ninja, the surprise and shock of an invasion was missing in Sakura as she ran frantically at Hinata.

They ran towards each other but were forced to go back to back as more nin surrounded them. Sakura jumped into a high spinning kick aimed at the opponent in front of her while Hinata ducked down to deliver a low kick, knocking two of them down onto their backs. She turned to the nin beside her and captured his arm. His hand held a kunai aimed at her thigh which she dislodged with a hard chop to his inner wrist. She swung him to her other side just as Sakura finished off another opponent and turned to meet Hinata's flustered opponent with her chakra charged fist. Hinata released him as he flew back and through the wall of a building. Only two more remained and by now they were wary of approaching. Hinata and Sakura nodded before attacking their chosen victims. Sakura cut off the chakra powering her arms and rushed at her opponent. As fancy as she wanted be, she knew she had to reserve her chakra and her energy. Striking him down in the quickest, fastest way possible would have to do.

The nin jumped at her and the pink medic sharply bent back, sliding under him on her knees as the ribbons of her headband grazed the ground. She immediately shot up and back flipped. The nin had missed her in his initial attack and his back was to the pretty but lethal medic. That would be his downfall. In seconds, Sakura landed with her shins on his shoulders and before her full weight could rest on the nin, she locked her shins around his neck and forcefully twisted her hips. Sakura pushed off into another backflip, landing gracefully on her feet in front of the now fallen nin.

On the other side, Hinata immediately lept into the air and placed a small gengutsu on her opponent, making his reality seem as though she evaporated into thin air. He looked around disoriented and frantic, slashing at the air as if he could hack apart her molecules. Poor soul, if only he hadn't threatened her village. She formed the proper seals in sequence for the Kage Bunshiin No Jutsu and created a double. She released the genjutsu as her clone appeared in front of him while the real Hinata circled around back. The nin sliced at her clone, who did nothing to defend herself and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. By the time it cleared, Hinata had kicked the back of her opponents knees which caused his legs to buckle and for him to fall backwards. She quickly spun, almost as if she was dancing, and caught his neck with the pit of her right knee. She steeled her left leg to support her one legged stance while also supporting the weight of her opponent. Faster than he could blink or make a sound, she drew a kunai and flicked her wrist at his vulnerable throat. She released her leg and he fell to the ground, unmoving. When Hinata turned around, Sakura had just finished up as well, kicking off into a run with bluenette following her.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Tsunade-sama has ordered a Code 4. All ANBU level to the front whereas all those at Jounin will rake the village for stragglers." The pink haired medic lead Hinata from the streets onto roofs, picking up speed now that they were away from the crowds.

"Ne, I mean what's really going on. Is this an invasion?"

"Hai. Apparently, there was a spy in the village. Someone put a paper bomb on a section of the west wall and it exploded. That's when the invasion began and missing nin began to pour in." The two kunoichi launched themselves onto the side of a particularly large building and applied chakra to their feet to scale it. "These guys can't be identified, they don't have headbands but they use ninjutsu."

They were nearing the wall and could hear the commotion that was battle. "They range from all levels so be alert." Sakura bounded off towards the field and began to engage in a close range fight with an enemy ninja. Hinata flitted past her, further into the disarray of enemy and ally. She stopped to block an awry attack, grabbing the person's arm and kneeing them in the gut. She quickly moved on and bounded for the wall. Her eyes glazed over in shock as she looked at it. The once steady stone wall now had a gaping hole in it's infrastructure, as large as one of the monument heads, and leagues of rogue shinobi were spilling into the village. She recognized a few of her comrades in the fray. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were combining their efforts into the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho formation which took care about three-eighths of what was coming in. A white blur flew by above her which she recognized as Kiba's signature Double Fang maneuver. He landed a bit away and caused several nin to either blow back or lose their footing depending on the distance between them. Shino was off to the side, taking care of three nins by himself. He didn't look the least bit tired as his bugs took care of the offensive. Further towards the broken wall, Hinata spotted Tenten in the middle of battle, summoning weapon after weapon. An onslaught of kunai and shuriken rained down on her multiple opponents and the weapons mistress landed lightly on her feet, only to spin and knock out a nin with her giant scroll. She stopped to catch her breath but four more nin came at her. Hinata made a move to step in but before she could, a green blur lodged itself in between Tenten and her enemies. Hinata turned away knowing the Lee would take care of her. He would never let anything happen to her, especially after what happened with…

Hinata shook away her thoughts as she activated her eyes. Her normal eyesight was taking too long to find him. But her enhanced eyes landed on who she was looking for in less than a second. He was a few leagues away, in a more dense part of the forest but she only needed three giant sprint leaps to land by his side. A blur of trees rushed by her as she picked up momentum and speed, bursting into the small clearing and landing with her back to her husband. Sasuke only glanced at her, his eyes widening fraction, before refocusing entirely on his enemy. He took out his opponent in less than a second and performed the seals for Katon. Heat engulfed the area in front of him and several ninjas leaped out of the way before cautiously approaching again. Hinata lit her hands with blue chakra and fought enemies of her own, striking them in their vitals with her bloodline limit activated.

"What happened to you?" he asked, as he powered Chidori.

Hinata raised an eyebrow as they backed against each other. He had taken notice of her torn sweater and cuts while she had noticed his body was completely unmarred and clean.

"I was at the market." Her palms slammed into the chest of a nin as Sasuke's chidori lengthened to cut through the masses. "Why are there so many this deep into the forest?"

"They're most likely a unit designated to infiltrate rather than engage directly. They're making their way to the village."

More rogues began to circle them, like they had on the outskirts of the market with her and Sakura. Except there were more than just six. The group that surrounded consisted of a little more than twenty five.

"We'll then we can't let them pass."

"Hn."

They didn't even have to look at each other before dropping into offensive stances and readying themselves. The nins advanced as the couple stood stark still. At the last second, Sasuke reached around for his wife's hands and grabbed onto them. He swung her around so that her feet kicked out and struck whoever stood in close radius. Three. He dropped her onto her feet and she twisted right into her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist combined with the Eight Triagrams Sixty Four Palms. Five. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and sent seven of his opponents to their knees, his genjutsu capturing them in their worst nightmare.

As Hinata's opponent fell, both she and Sasuke spun to face each other. They performed the signature seals for Katon, with Hinata's seals differing by one, in quick succession and placed their fists by their lips.

"Katon Fireball Jutsu!"

"Katon Waterfall Jutsu!"

The two opposing elements shot out at one another, colliding and hissing as they made contact. The entire area was now surrounded by a dense fog, nearly blinding the opponents to anything that was not two feet in front of them.

"Where did they go?!"

"Shit I can't see anything!"

"Keep ahold of yourself, stay calm!"

Hinata could sense the panic rising and shook her head regrettably. She didn't like hurting others, no matter how malicious. But there was no other way around it. They came to attack her village and if there was anything she hated more than hurting other people, it was other people hurting the ones she cared for. Hinata ducked from a wayward sword, a panicking nin who swung blindly. Her byakugan allowed her to see Sasuke, who stood almost invisibly in the fog. His eyes flashed red and he gave a sharp nod at her to proceed. Hinata did not need any more indication before she slammed her hands down onto the dirt, water spilling out from her hands. The liquid seeped into the ground and began to increase in radius around her. She looked up and saw a few nins looking down with curious and fearful stares as the water soaked into their shoes. When the water had surrounded the majority of the nins, Hinata leaped backwards out of fog and landed smoothly on a stump a few meters away. The distinct sound of a thousand chirping birds filled their air before a flash of light came from the center of the fog and screams erupted. The fog cleared to reveal the nins lying facedown on the ground, all twitching of electrocution. Sasuke stood in the center, his Chidori slowly fading out, with thin layer of chakra lining the bottoms of his feet. Hinata stared at him as he walked to stand by her side, the chakra disappearing. His dark ebony eyes betraying none of the emotions stirring within. His gaze raked over her body in search of injury, a small frown forming when he spotted her marred shoulder and cut forehead. Hinata glanced to the side, unable to look at him directly. A part of her was rather annoyed that she could not bring herself to get used to his intense gaze, even if they were married. If they were married, they should be equals right? Yet why did she still blush whenever he looked at her that way? It was infuriating.

"Che, you know they're called forehead protecters for a reason." His fingers brushed lightly over her cut. Hinata snapped out of her bashfulness for a moment to swat his hand away, her own hand coming up to seal the gash.

"I-I think my neck is a more vulnerable spot."

"Hn."

"OI TEME! HINATA-CHAN!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned to find Naruto and Sakura jogging for them, their ripped pieces of clothing flapping wildly in the wind behind them and looking a little worse for wear. They came to an abrupt stop, words spilling before their clothes settled.

"The enemy retreated and-"

"We're supposed to-"

Both paused and looked at each other in slight annoyance before Naruto crossed his arms and shifted his weight from leg to the other, indicating for Sakura to go ahead.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stated slowly and clearly, "The enemy has started to retreat. We don't know how or why but they're running. Tsunade-sama has ordered for the capture of any conscious enemy nin. But until then, all ANBU units are assigned to secure the wall and barricade it.

All four gave a small nod before Naruto and Sakura jumped off, leaving nothing but a whistle of wind. Hinata took a step to follow before Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Go home, I'll take care of it."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his smooth lips catching hers. She gave an initial squeek of surprise before melting entirely into him and kissing him back with eagerness. His hand reached around her waist to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss as she reached up to his dark locks, combing her fingers through them. They were so lost in the moment that they almost forgot that they were in a field full of dead/twitching nins.

Almost.

Hinata broke the kiss and backed away, a blush on her cheeks the only evidence of their stolen moment. Sasuke's face was back to its usual stoic expression though his eyes studied her with a slight glimmer of humor. Hinata glanced at him quickly to see the corner of his lips threatening to break into that cheeky grin of his.

"Y-You should probably go n-now."

"Hn."

Sasuke reached behind him to secure his katana before trotting off in the direction Naruto and Sakura had gone.

"Wait!"

"What?" Sasuke stopped and turned to face his wife. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover standing tall and strong, above a pile of her opponents. Strands of her midnight hair blew in the direction of the wind, her braid drifting softly with it. Her wide pearly eyes flitted unsurely between him and the nins on the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for her.

"W-What do we do with them?"

Sasuke glanced at her before turning back around and walking away.

"Like I said, go home. I'll take care of it."

**I'm sorry for the delay! I never knew how difficult it would be to keep up with college, life, family and activities and stuff. ****And**** by activities, I mean nap hahahahahahaha. **

**Shut**** up Setsuka, you're not funny. **

**Boo.**

**Anyways, I ****hope you**** all enjoyed but in the case that you didn't, feel free to leave a comment or a critique. It'd be cool to point out spelling errors and such ****cause**** this is 4000 words we're looking at here. I won't find it :/**

**OKAY so here's what I've been thinking for a while. Actually, the entire time I was writing these chapters, I was ****thinking it. I NEED A BETA WRITER. LIKE STAT. I can try to do this story all by my lonesome but I swear I'll go insane. I tend to overthink it and I'm always afraid that there are some things that need fixing or there's something missing, I just really need a proof reader and someone who will write and create this story with me :) And I'm not about to ask anyone I know like, "Hey you probe think it's so dorky but can you proof read my Naruto fan fiction? Kay thanks." Haha no. Unfortunately.**

**SO ANY TAKERS? PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING! YOU SAW HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME BY MYSELF! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY.**

**Much love,**

**Uchiha Setsuka**


End file.
